On the wings of a hummingbird
by BrightStarShining
Summary: Hope enrols in the Salvatore school and Caroline gradually starts healing. Before too long, she and Klaus become friends who learn that their hearts are beating the same pattering rhythm: the rhythm of the hummingbird. Follows immediately after episode 8x16 of The Vampire Diaries and episode 4x13 of The Originals. Now a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters and the content of Klaus' letter belong to the CW and the creative team of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. The quote about the magical quality of hummingbirds was taken from Leonard Cohen.

* * *

 **London, United Kingdom**

Klaus is returning home when he sees the large envelope on the table. Letters are a rare occurrence these days, the only ones favouring letters over emails are his siblings and a few old acquaintances. Receiving a letter at his London residence is even rarer, few people know where he has taken up residence after leaving New Orleans. The envelope does not offer any clues as to its origins, his name is the only thing written on it and the writing is neat but unidentifiable. He eyes the thing with some trepidation, but curiosity wins out in the end. The first thing he finds when he opens the envelope is a delicate drawing of a hummingbird, the blues and greens seemingly jumping off the page to form a vibrant and iridescent creature. No name or message is written on it, yet each colourful feather reminds him of a time long gone but never forgotten. He can almost hear the frantic heartbeat of that sole hummingbird again, fighting to stay alive when all the odds were against it, and he wonders for a second whether it's his own heart pulsing at the memory. The second item he retrieves from the envelope is a picture. Three young girls are sitting on a rug in front of a fireplace, their faces alight with joy while white feathers float around them. There is nothing artificial about it, the distance and the lack of posing making it clear that the photographer caught the young girls unaware. He zones in on the girl on the right, his eyes tracking each freckle and registering each change. She seems lighter somehow, at peace with herself and the world around her. It's something he's always wanted for her and it pleases him immensely to see that she's achieved it despite his absence. It's bittersweet seeing her like this, but he's glad that she has people in her life who make her smile. The third and final piece of paper finally clues him in on the identity of the sender and he smiles in gratitude when he realises who's responsible for the first moment of genuine happiness he's had in a while.

" _You once told me that it was the tiny pattering of a hummingbird that made you feel the most human, because you admired its constant struggle to stay alive on the verge of death. I didn't fully understand back then. I didn't see how such a small creature could instil such a feeling. Until now. Now I finally understand how one can feel blessed when they appear nearby. There's a magical quality to them. I've met my very own hummingbird in the form of your daughter, Klaus. She reminded me of humanity in its purest form and made me smile again. I imagine that she did the same thing for you. Don't lose that feeling. Don't let the separation eat away at you until all that remains is darkness and despair. Never give up on your humanity. Make sure to fight for it every day. Remind yourself that there is a hummingbird waiting for you back here, a young girl on the precipice of womanhood waiting to spread her wings and fly. She's a precocious girl and you should be proud of her. You should be proud of yourself. No matter where you are, no matter where you go, never forgot about that. Rest assured that I will take care of her and that we will be here waiting."_

There is no name on the note, but there doesn't have to be one. There's only one person with whom he shared the hummingbird tale, only one person who can fully understand its significance. He knew that his daughter was enrolled in her school, knew that it was only a matter of time before the two of them met, but it still hits him hard to hear her talk about Hope. Two of the most important women in his life are spending time together, are getting to know one another, and he is separated from them by miles of land and ocean. It does not seem fair to him and for a moment he contemplates giving in to the darkness and despair she described. He holds back though and re-examines the contents of the envelope, for the first time finding hope. Not only does he get to see his daughter again after leaving her in the witch circle in New Orleans, he gets to see her peaceful and content. He gets to hear from her, after believing that he would never hear her again. He rereads the last sentence of the note and smiles slightly to himself, only now realising that she included herself in the people waiting for him back home. His heart starts beating the same frantic pattering rhythm of that hummingbird so long ago, for finally he's alive. Finally she's part of his tale.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Caroline smiles when she enters the hallway, glad to be finally home again. She misses the hustle and bustle of the school when she's away, the time spent in hotel rooms and conference halls giving her too much time to think. She greets the teachers and takes the mail from one of the teaching assistants, her mind already thinking of the hundred little things she has to do now that she's back. New pupils enrol each day and she has to make sure that both the pupils and the teachers know what to do and where to turn to when they need help. The mail tumbles to the floor and it takes her a minute to pick it all up. Crouching on the floor like that, she is suspended in time, her thoughts hovering somewhere between past and present. The moment passes, however, and she's back on her feet and looking at the ancient seal on the envelope. She only knows one person who still seals letters with candle wax as if it were hundred years ago and she smiles softly to herself thinking about his response. The first thing she sees when she opens the envelope is a cheque. The amount of money on it is staggering and she does not know whether she should be disappointed or delighted. Maintaining a school is expensive and while she knows that the money can do a world of good for the children, she had hoped for a more personal reply. There is an accompanying note and the handwriting is so familiar after all this time that her heart clenches suddenly. He has only written three sentences, which look for all intents and purposes like a graceful and courteous thank you note. To Caroline, however, the sentences mean so much more. They bring to mind a memory of an evening long ago, an evening where labels disappeared and a man and a woman finally found some common ground. She remembers twinkling eyes, a soft grin and a promise to be her last love despite all the evidence working against him. She is not ready to travel down that road, doesn't know if she ever will be ready, but she's touched that he remembers and still thinks of her in that manner.

 _"Dearest Caroline, I have often imagined the paths your life might take, but your chosen future is more noble than I ever fathomed. Please accept this contribution to your virtuous cause. I do look forward to thanking you in person someday… however long it takes. Yours, Klaus."_

She tucks the note back into the envelope with a gentle smile when something else catches her eye. It's a portrait of three young girls sitting in a garden so lavish and colourful that she almost has to blink from the brilliance of it. The first girl has a whimsical smile on her face, her features so vivid and pronounced that it is clear that the artist has first-hand knowledge of her. There is a powerful combination of tenderness and fierceness within her and she seems to shine from within. With her auburn hair shining and her eyes sparkling, it is clear as day that Hope Mikaelson is destined to become a great beauty someday. The other two girls are equally as beautiful, but their brilliance is less outspoken. He has drawn them based on the picture she's sent him and she's amazed by the level of detail. The girls have a mischievous twinkle in their eye, almost as if they're in on a secret that the rest of the world knows nothing about. Without consciously knowing about it and without ever having met them, he has drawn Josie and Lizzie exactly as they are and she sighs when she realises that he can read her girls as well as he can read her. The girls seem entranced by the trumpet vines near them and it takes her a while before she spots the little hummingbird entangled in it. It's a beautiful little creature, at one with the nature and the girls around. Its eyes and bill are turned upwards, towards the sky where a solitary wing seems to leap off the page. She does not know how he did it, but he made it seem as if another hummingbird passed by for a visit and is only now leaving the garden. There for a second, only to be gone the next. There's a brief caption underneath the drawing which thanks her for not giving up. The symbolism of it all is not lost on her and she feels how a solitary tear manages to make its way down her cheek. For the first time in a long while she feels alive again. Finally she's found hope.

* * *

 **AN: This is my first time writing fanfiction, so reviews are much appreciated. If this is well-liked, I might consider extending it to a multi-chapter story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the CW and the creative team of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. The quote from Dumbledore was obviously taken from JK Rowling's Harry Potter series.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

The first time Caroline sees Hope Mikaelson, neither of them knows anything about the other. Caroline is sitting on the back porch, enjoying the last rays of sunshine that the October month has to offer. It's a beautiful autumn afternoon, the kind where a gentle breeze makes the colourful leaves rustle and sparkle beneath the sunlight. The sun is warming her skin as she remembers another sun-soaked day and another porch where she kissed her husband for the first time. Days like these always make her feel a bit melancholic as the loss of her husband is still fresh in her mind. She misses Stefan, even more so now that all of her friends have gone and resumed their lives. She's thinking about the long years ahead of her when a girl comes to sit beside her. It is almost as if autumn itself has decided to grace her with its presence, the auburn hair and the freckles an astute reflection of the nature around her. No words are exchanged but the presence of the girl nonetheless soothes her. It amazes Caroline that someone so young can be so serene, so at one with herself and the world that she inhabits. As they watch the birds fly by, they seem to share a common experience of sadness and stilness.

The second time Caroline sees Hope Mikaelson, she knows who she's dealing with but the experience is as startling as before. She's passing through the hallway on the way to tell her girls goodnight when she notices an open bedroom door. It's rare for someone to be here, this floor is reserved for her and her girls and she is certain that they are in their room getting ready for bed. She looks in to make sure that everything's in order when she notices the girl sitting on the bed with a small box in her hand. A feeling of loneliness hovers in the air and Caroline has to control the urge to go in and give the girl a comforting hug. Alaric told her what happened with the Mikaelson family and while she admires the siblings for the sacrifice they've made, she cannot help but feel sad for the child they've left behind. She knows a thing or two about being the recipient of a sacrifice and she knows that the mixture of loss, loneliness and guilt can eat a person alive. She shudders to think what I can do to someone so young. Hope looks up when she enters the room, but does not offer any form of greeting. From the few times she has seen her so far, Caroline has learned that it is not as much a sign of impoliteness as one of wariness. The girl keenly resembles her father in that respect. She sits down on the bed in silence, hoping to offer the same comfort as Hope did the first time they met. They sit in silence for so long that she's slightly startled when Hope speaks up.

"Did you know that happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light?"

It's a profound statement and Caroline wonders for a second whether this child was born a lifetime ago instead of only nine years ago. She blinks in surprise, not knowing whether the question requires an answer or not. She knows how to talk to her girls, knows how to reassure and comfort them when they are in need of it, but she does not know how to act or respond to this one. She thinks over the statement carefully, her mind flashing back to a particular memory. She remembers the time when she was first tortured and the dreadful feeling of despair she felt afterwards. She wondered whether her friendship was worth anything, whether her life was worth anything, when she could be tossed and turned around by everyone so carelessly. It was Stefan who pulled her out of it, Stefan who remembered she needed a little light in order to survive and who brought her friends to her doorstep for a much needed sleepover. The memory makes her smile and for a moment she is no longer burdened by the weight of loss and loneliness. It seems as if the girl is destined to take some of the weight of her shoulders and make her smile over what once was en what will be again. She decides to go with what feels right and hopes that the conversation will flow from there.

"I never thought about it in those terms, but it's true. We all need a little light sometimes, whether it comes from within us or from the people around us."  
"I think Dumbledore would have liked you."

The moment Hope mentions Dumbledore, Caroline is speechless. It is possible that Hope knows someone who is named Dumbledore, perhaps someone in New Orleans who shares his name with one of the most famous literary supernatural characters in the world, but Caroline sincerely doubts it. Then again, she also doubts that the Mikaelsons put Harry Potter on the girl's reading list. No matter how hard she tries, the name does not make any sense. She continues to blink up at Hope, knowing for a fact that her face must resemble an owl caught in surprise. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before a question finally comes out.

"Dumbledore?"  
"Yeah, he is the headmaster in the Harry Potter novels. My dad read them to me while I was still in New Orleans, he said that I could find important lessons in those books."

Caroline resigns herself to the idea that she will often have speechless moments in the company of the youngest Mikaelson. The owlish expression remains on her face as she thinks this new fact over. The notion that Klaus read the Harry Potter novels with his daughter is so unfathomable that she does not know whether to laugh or to gasp out loud. She does not have anything against the books, she loves them as a matter of fact, but it surprises her to learn that the hybrid considers them important life lessons. It's something she never would have seen in him and it makes her wonder whether he has changed as much as she has in the last couple of years. Maybe unexpected fatherhood changed him in the same way as unexpected motherhood changed her. Her heart leaps while she thinks of him, but she does not take the time to think about it. Thinking leads to reflecting and she does not know whether she's ready to reflect about what – or rather who- is causing that silent whisper in her heart. She's so busy reconciling Klaus and Harry Potter with one another that she almost misses Hope's question.

"I miss him. Mom told me why he had to leave, told me what he did for us, but it does not make it any easier. It makes it harder. Do you think that this kind of missing will ever go away?"

The honest question requires a honest answer, yet Caroline cannot help but wish that she could lie. She has experienced two kinds of missing in her lifetime, one where a person always has to look to the horizon in the hope of finding the loved one there and one where a person forever has to look to the sky to find the loved one there caught in eternity. She finds the first one much harder to bear, because it is a missing where one continues to hold out hope against all odds and where one never finds any closure. The truth is that the missing does not get any easier, especially not when the other person is still around somewhere on the planet. She does not share any of that with Hope, instead choosing to focus on what's truly important in this matter.

"To be honest, I don't know whether the missing will get any easier. I do know, however, that you father loves you very much and that he will do everything in his willpower to see you once more. You can count on that, always and forever."

If Hope seems surprised that Caroline knows the family motto, she does not show it. She just sighs, so deep and forlorn that Caroline's heart goes out to her. She thinks about her own girls three doors down, how she would want them to be comforted when she is not around them, and she makes a quick decision. She invites Hope for a sleepover in her girls' bedroom, the girl perking up at the thought of spending the night with Josie and Lizzie. The three of them are on their way to becoming fast friends and the thought of them seem to brighten Hope's spirits. It's only normal that Hope does not want to be alone on the first time her mother had to leave for business and she's happy that she has thought of a solution that makes the girl seem happy. She watches as Hope puts the box she's been holding on the desk and smiles to herself when she sees the girl heading to her new destination. She's about to leave herself when the box catches her eye. It's a wooden cedar jewellery box, its carvings of flowers and trees so intricate that she cannot help but admire it from all angles. A hummingbird is painted on top of it, the little bird softly perched on a branch of purple blossoms. There's an engraving inside and the five simple words make her heart melt the littlest bit. "To my hummingbird. Love, dad." She recalls a time when he told her the story about the hummingbird in the Andes and she recognises the significance of the jewellery box in an instance. Hope is Klaus' humanity and everything she's heard and seen so far proves that he has come a great way since the time she's left him in the woods. She smiles when she realises it and vows then and there that she will do whatever she can to make sure that he holds on to that humanity. She owes it to the innocent little girl that just left the room, to the man that he clearly has become, and, if she is really honest, to herself as well. From now on, she will make sure that his hummingbird thrives.

* * *

 **London, United Kingdom**

Klaus is leaving the National Gallery when he catches sight of the decoration in the window display. He visits the museum often as he is overseeing the restoration of an old masterpiece, but it's the first time that he gives the shop more than a cursory glance. He normally dismisses gaudy Christmas decorations, but the ornament seems to speaks to him. It reminds him of her and before he knows it he's buying the trinket of merely four pounds. There are more expensive items in the shop, even silver bracelets and golden earrings, but he has a feeling that this will please her more. Ever since he started corresponding with her, he's learning more and more what pleases her and what does not. His mind wanders to the first package she's sent in October and the subsequent ones that followed. Envelopes with pictures and art work of Hope arrive every other week, almost always accompanied by little notes filled with anecdotes and teasing remarks. He does not know how she found out about his affection for the Harry Potter novels or his fondness for shortbread, nor does he care to know. He only cares that she writes to him, each package gluing the pieces of his fractured soul back together. She makes him smile with joy when she recounts how one of the teachers called his daughter talkative and too clever for her own good and she makes him laughs out loud when she recounts the frequent antics of their daughters. She heals him just as much as he heals her with his answering letters and he believes that they are on their way to becoming friends themselves.

The notes never contain loving words or promises for the future, nor does he expect them to. She just lost her husband and he knows that she will need time to grieve. He has years of experience on her and knows all too well how difficult it is to cope with loss. It kills him to know that he cannot be there for her while she deals with the devastating fact that she will never see Liz or Stefan alive again, but he comforts himself with the thought that his girl is there. If anyone can bring light and hope into the darkness of despair, it is his daughter. Hope is a token of innocence and love in a world that does not seem to be fair. She will heal Caroline from up close and he will do his best to do the same from a distance. Together, they will manage to bring back Caroline's light. It's the reminiscence of that light that encourages him to send the ornament to Mystic Falls. The clear glass hummingbird feels delicate in the box, but he makes sure that it is wrapped securely before shipping it off to the United States. For weeks he wonders whether he has made the right decision, even contemplating calling Haley to ask her whether she has seen Caroline's reaction, but he does nothing. For once in his life, he's determined to wait. It's Christmas eve when the waiting finally pays off. He's sitting in his parlour, sipping a bourbon in front of a decorated Christmas tree – the housekeeper's work, not his – when his mobile phone starts ringing. The number is unknown and he hesitates before he answers. Who on his right mind would call someone on Christmas eve? He calls out a welcome, his tone making it sound more like a question than a proper greeting. The voice that answers him makes him glad that he answered the phone and for a second he wonders whether he was graced with a Christmas miracle. "Merry Christmas, Klaus."

* * *

 **A/N: Review make my day as they make me realise that I am not alone in writing and reading this particular story. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the CW and the creative team of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. The quote from the holiday note was written by Edith Sitwell.

* * *

 **London, United Kingdom**

"Merry Christmas, Klaus." He is shocked when he hears her speak for the first time in years. He never dared to hope that he would get to hear the musical tilt of her voice again, that he would get to hear her say something that went beyond ordinary pleasantries or extraordinary insults. The soft-spoken festive greeting may seem ordinary to some, but for him it entails everything he's dreamed of for such a long time. "Merry Christmas, love. To what do I owe this surprising but entirely welcome phone call?" Their interactions in the past have only once or twice included a phone call and most of the times she only called because she either needed something from him or from someone else in his vicinity. He's not about to complain though, every action that brings her closer to him is definitely a welcome one.

"I wanted to thank you for your present, it is lovely." He can hear the honesty in her voice, the quiet gratitude that she bestows on them. It's amazing that such a cheap token of affection can do so much, whereas the bracelet and the dresses he gave her in the past barely earned him an earnest smile. If he knew that a bauble was all it took to be in her good graces, he would have gotten her one sooner. Then again, he doubts that either a present or a message from him would have been welcomed before his daughter enrolled in her school. "I am happy you liked it, love. Are you enjoying your Christmas?"

"It's fine." Her answer is less honest than before and it upsets him to hear her so heartbroken. He remembers her boisterous adoration for every festive occasion the town of Mystic Falls had to offer and he cannot rhyme the woman he hears with the woman he has come to know over the years. He expected her to go all out for Christmas, expected her to be at the forefront of the festivities and commanding nothing but perfection from everyone around her. He wonders whether he's allowed to call her out on it, wonders whether they have reached that stage of friendship yet. "Something tells me that you're far from fine, love. Shouldn't you be spending time with your loved ones instead of calling me"?

"Do you ever feel as if your life is just one tidal wave after the other? As if you have lost your footing and you are barely able to keep afloat?" Though it is not a direct answer to his question, it tells him more about her mental state than an ordinary answer would have done. She is struggling and he thinks how hard it must be for her to spend her first Christmas without Stefan. He wishes that he could make her loss easier for her, wishes that he could so something that would help her cope. He is at a loss for words for a few seconds and he can hear her hesitate at the other side of the telephone. She's probably wondering whether she did the right thing calling him, whether it was the right decision to trust him with her issues. He's thinking of a way to reassure her, to make her believe that she can always come to him with her problems, when he suddenly recollects a story he used to tell Hope. "Have you ever heard the tale of the sad girl by the sea?" She answers in the negative and he vows then and there that he will tell her the tale his daughter used to love. He hopes it gives her the same level of comfort that it gave Hope when she first lost someone she cared about. "You'll have to excuse me love, but my storytelling skills are a bit rusty. How do these tales usually start?". He smiles when he hears her laugh, her surprise and amusement evident now that the big bad hybrid himself is preparing himself to tell her a tale on Christmas eve. Still, she says the words as lovely and perfect as only she can "Once upon a time…"

* * *

Once upon a time a girl was walking on the beach. The waves were breaking gently on the shore and a solitary seagull was calling out to the winds above. The girl felt sad for she had just lost her best friend. She did not know what to do with herself, did not know who she was without him. Sad tears were streaming down her face, but she wiped them away out of fear that someone would her see as less than perfect. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the seagull landing on her shoulder.

"Why are you so sad, pretty girl?" the curious creature asked.  
"I just lost my best friend" the girl replied. The seagull looked at her in surprise, seemingly not comprehending what she was saying. "A best friend what is that?" Now it was the girl's turn to be surprised. "You don't know what a best friend is?" she asked the seagull. "Never heard of it" he replied. The girl thought long and hard about her answer. How was she to describe a best friend? "A best friend is someone who you can tell everything to, someone who makes every day better. It's a person who makes you feel happy to be alive, who is able to transform ordinary you into wonderfully you."

The seagull let out a sigh and looked at the girl wistfully. "Wow, I wish I had someone like that. When did you two become friends?" The girl had to think for a while. She'd known her best friend for so long that it was hard to remember a time when he wasn't around. When did her friend become her best friend? Did it happen without her noticing? The more she thought about it, the less sure she became. She gave the only answer that she could think of. "Gradually and then suddenly."

Though it wasn't much of an answer, it seemed to please the seagull. He continued asking her questions about her best friend, coaxing her into recalling pleasant memories that brought a smile on her face. The more she walked and talked, the lighter she became. She was in the midst of talking about a party she and her best friend attended when the seagull suddenly took off, its wings spread towards the horizon. Her smile diminished as all traces of joy and happiness flew away on the wings of the seagull. Only her footsteps remained noticeable in the sand, thereby making it seem as if the seagull had never comforted her with its presence.

She continued her walk along the shore, the gentle sea waves soothing her with every step she took. As the waves rolled onto the sand, one of them called out to her. "Why so sad, dear?" the wave said to the girl. "I lost my best friend and just as I was about to feel better I lost another friend" the girl said tearfully. The wave crashed against her feet. "What a tragic tale, losing two friends in a row. What happened?" Once again the girl told the story of her best friend. "My best friend died and it suddenly felt as if all I knew was sadness. Then a seagull appeared and he made me laugh when I thought that I would never laugh again. He flew away though and took all the laughter with him. I think I'll never be happy again." The wave rose up to take a closer look at the girl. "The seagull took your laughter away? What did he do to make you laugh in the first place? Did he perform tricks? Did he tell you jokes? Did he tickle you?" The girl laughed when she heard the wave's suggestions. "No, he did none of that. He made me think of all the pleasant times I had with my best friend and it made me laugh when I thought about them." The wave swayed gently next to the girl. "So what you're saying is that you made yourself laugh? The seagull had nothing to do with it?" The girl thought about it for a long time and realised the wave was right. The seagull hadn't made her laugh, it were the memories of her best friend that had brought a smile on her face. "Perhaps the seagull did not take your happiness away, perhaps he merely reminded you that you had happiness inside you all along?" the wave asked. "The girl smiled when she realised the seagull had actually helped her. You're right. "I wish I could thank the seagull but he has gone away. I can no longer see him in the sky and there aren't even any traces left in the sand to mark his stay. Was any of it real? Have I lost it all forever?"

The wave felt sorry for the girl for in a way it was his fault that traces disappeared from the shore. "Look at where you walked with the seagull. Can you see traces of your footsteps?" The girl squinted at the path she had previously traversed and realised that there were no more footsteps present, nothing to mark her own presence at this beach. "I can't see them anymore, how strange!" the girl said perplexed. "The traces have disappeared but we can both attest to your presence here. We both know that this conversation is very real. Others may see and feel nothing, but you and I know that something extraordinary took place. In a couple of hours, you will be home and at first glance nothing of you will remain on this beach. Yet, with each footprinted grain of sand I'll carry with me I will feel your presence just as you will think of this conversation with each wave you encounter. Remember that nothing is ever truly lost, dear." The girl thanked the wave for its wisdom and started to walk back home.

She was about to take the last bend homewards when she noticed a beautiful rock formation in the sea. The shape closely resembled that of a door, with an opening underneath that allowed the waves to crash against it. She admired its beauty for a while when the rock suddenly spoke up. "What are you looking at, sweetheart?" The girl hesitated to answer, not knowing whether she was allowed to point out the beauty of the rock and her own lack thereof. "I was just admiring how beautiful you look and wondering whether I would ever become as beautiful as you." the girl said wistfully. "Don't you think that you will become a beautiful woman someday?" The rock inquired. The girl shook her head and thought about all the trials and tribulations she had endured. "I think that I have encountered too much sorrow, endured too much pain to become truly beautiful one day." The rock looked at her with a steadfast gaze and asked her to look at himself. "Take a good long look, sweetheart. What do you see when you look at me?" The girl looked at the rock, at the foamy waves crashing against its pillars and the azure water behind it. "There is no greater art than seeing you standing tall and proud, no greater music than hearing the water swoosh against you. I see genuine beauty when I look at you, a whole world waiting to be near you."

Though flattered by her words, the rock could not help but shake his head. As she was still young of heart and mind, the girl did not yet realise that true beauty came from overcoming obstacles rather than avoiding them. Genuine beauty was formed by cracks and crevices, something which he was living proof of. "Sweetheart, I have lived a long and tumultuous life. The elements tormented me every time they had a chance to do so, but they were never able to tear me down. I continued to stand proud and tall, treasuring each of my chipped and crooked crannies. In the end I even managed to do one better. Did you know what I did?" The girl shook her head quickly, wanting to know the answer and hoping that the rock would tell her. "Where the elements pained and saddened me, I managed to create a door. A door from which I could see beyond all the things that I saw before, a door that allowed me to see a better future for myself. From the moment I erected that door, the pain and the sadness could not hurt me anymore." The girl smiled when she thought about the rock's strategy. Perhaps all the hurt and pain she felt due to the loss of her best friend would lessen and she would be able to create a door of her own. "Remember one thing from this meeting, sweetheart. Don't let people fool you in believing that all that glitters is golden. Sometimes the most beautiful souls are found within the people that suffer the most." The rock gently smiled at the girl and fell silent once more.

The girl realised that she was not so sad anymore and continued her way homewards. Just as she was about to leave the beach behind, she turned around and looked at the world around her. She studied the clouds in the sky, listened to the sound of waves breaking on the shore and looked through the rock formation to the azure world beyond it. The world was full of wonderful things and she was only now beginning to see them. For the first time in a long while the girl felt confident that everything would be ok. She smiled softly to herself as she left the beach behind, assured that one day she would find her happiness again.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls, Virginia**

Caroline smiles through her tears when she hears the end of Klaus' tale. The symbolism of it all is not lost on her and she feels grateful to him for giving her this moment, this tangible bit of proof that makes her believe that she truly will be fine one day. She does not know what possessed her to call him, but she knows now that it was the right thing to do. He is waiting for her to speak, but she cannot find the words to express how much this moment means to her, so she settles on a teasing note. "You couldn't end it with a happily ever after?"

She can almost see him smirk at the other end of the line, pictures him sitting in an English mansion similar to the one he had near the Falls. "Happily ever afters are overrated, love. Everyone knows that happy beginnings are the ones that count." She smiles when she hears him say that as it reminds her of the romantic person she got to see glimpses of in the past. She looks to the Christmas tree in the living room, her eyes settling on the two decorations that mean the most to her. Stefan's snow globe is hanging next to Klaus' hummingbird, two perfect representations of her past and present. Though she does not want to think of the future, she has a feeling that there will be a place for the hummingbird as well. She must have been silent for too long, for he switches to his original question. "Are you going to spend Christmas with your friends and family, love?" The question makes her eyes sting with fresh tears, because for the first time in her life she does not have anyone to share the holidays with. Alaric took the girls to visit his parents, Elena and Damon decided to remain in Whitmore and she doesn't even know where Bonnie is right now. She can remember a time when they swore that they would always spend Christmas together, a time when it seemed that nothing or no one could ever tear them apart.

"No, it's just me, myself and I. And a whole batch of eggnog if I am honest." She tries to sound optimistic, but the truth is that it hurts to think about it. She had hoped that Bonnie and Elena would have come home for the holidays, especially now that all three of them were up and running again. She knows that her friends' time is limited and that they have to make the most of it while they still can, but she desperately wanted to have a couple more Christmases together. How wrong was it to hope that she could revel in their company for as long as possible, knowing that as the only vampire in town she had a lifetime of Christmases alone ahead of her? "I am sorry, love. I know how much you appreciate the company of your friends."The soft-spoken sympathy is a balm on her soul, a reminder that there is someone out there who knows her. She thinks that's why she called him, to remind herself that she was not alone this evening.

"Thanks, Klaus. Do you have any special plans for Christmas? A new attempt at world domination, perhaps?" He chuckles at the teasing remarks and she blushes when she realises the effect it has on her, even with an entire ocean between them. "Nothing of the sort, love. Haley promised to videocall me in the morning, so that I can be there when Hope opens her presents. After that, it is just me, myself and I." The exact repetition of her earlier words brings a smile to her face. It warms her heart to realise how good a father he is, how he tries to be involved in Hope's life as much as possible even with the distance working against him. Both father and daughter never fail to mention the other in their conversations and their love for one another is evident in everything they do. They continue to talk for a while and Caroline is surprised at how easy it all is. He never pressures her into talking about things she does not want to talk about, instead coaxing her into telling him her most pleasant Christmas memories. He seems truly invested in everything she says, wanting to know every detail that she is willing to share with him. Time passes so quickly and so suddenly, that she is almost sad when she realises that she has to hang up if she wants to be presentable for her own phone call with the girls in the morning. "I never thought that I would say this, but it has been good to talk to you, Klaus. Thank you." She can hear a hint of happiness in his voice when he answers with "Anytime, love."

They end the phone call at the same time and a soft smile lingers on her face until the moment she falls asleep. The feeling of contentment remains with her as she hears her girls the following morning, as she wishes them a Merry Christmas and as she oohs and aahs over their Christmas presents. She's pleased to see the clear excitement in Josie and Lizzie's eyes, as it makes her realise that she did something good with her life. She brought forth these two little angels and as long as they're content she is too. She makes herself pancakes after hearing the girls, a tradition she and her mom started when her dad left them. The thought of her mom does not hurt as much as it did, the memories she shared with Klaus the night before taking the sting of it. She's about to settle on the sofa with a book in her hand when she hears the doorbell end the phone call at the same time and a soft smile lingers on her face until the moment she falls asleep. The feeling of contentment remains with her as she hears her girls the following morning, as she wishes them a Merry Christmas and as she oohs and aahs over their Christmas presents. She's pleased to see the clear excitement in Josie and Lizzie's eyes, as it makes her realise that she did something good with her life. She brought forth these two little angels and as long as they're content she is too. She makes herself pancakes after hearing the girls, a tradition she and her mom started when her dad left them. The thought of her mom does not hurt as much as it did, the memories she shared with Klaus the night before taking the sting of it. She's about to settle on the sofa with a book in her hand when she hears the doorbell ring. She does not expect any visitors and for a brief moment her heart jumps up when she thinks of Klaus coming to see her. She knows that he is forbidden to see his daughter, but there is nothing that forbids him from seeing her. She opens the door and squeals in surprise when she sees who her visitors are.

"Bonnie? Elena?" She looks at the two women standing in front of her with matching smiles on their faces, their arms extended towards her for a hug. She smiles when she realises that they're here, that they decided to come after all. She gives them both a fierce hug and beams when she feels the warmth of their embrace. when she feels the warmth of their embrace. "What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be out there celebrating Christmas?" They enter the house and nestle in front of the fireplace. "What do you mean what are we doing here? Where else should we be? Besides weren't you the one who invited us in the first place?" She looks at Bonnie and hears her speak, but the words do not make any sense to her. While she wished for Bonnie and Elena to be here, she sure as hell did not invite them. Up until a few minutes ago, she did not even have a clue where Bonnie was. "What do you mean I invited you in the first place?" She is sure that her astonishment is transparent because Bonnie seems to hesitate before answering. "Yesterday I was about to depart Washington for Prague when I received an envelope in my hotel room. Inside was a plane ticket to Mystic Falls and a note about the meaning of home. It made me think of you and Elena and the promise we made to always spend Christmas together. Before I knew it, I was boarding a plane at the Dulles Airport and here I am." Caroline stares at her best friend, unable to make a sound. It's everything she ever dreamed of, but she is not quite sure who made this possible. She turns to Elena and asks her friend a similar question. "How did you end up being here? Weren't you supposed to stay in Whitmore with Damon?" She sees Elena nod and she wonders what made her change her mind. "We were in Whitmore, but then this morning Damon received a mysterious phone call and afterwards decided that we should head here. He said that Christmas was a time to be with family and friends. Seeing as you are both, we decided to come and spend Christmas with you."

Caroline is at a loss for words. Who would go to such great lengths to ensure Bonnie and Elena's presence in Mystic Falls? Who had enough money to locate Bonnie and buy her a last-minute plane ticket to her hometown? Who was capable of convincing Damon to abandon his plans with Elena in favour of visiting her? Furthermore, who would know that such actions would mean the world to her? She has an inkling, but she does not dare to hope out of fear of being wrong. "I don't care who was responsible for bringing you here, I am just happy to see you. Now let me go and get some hot chocolate for you." She's about to leave for the kitchen when she thinks about the note Bonnie mentioned. "Bon, is there a chance that I could see the note you received yesterday?" Bonnie nods and takes the note out of her bag. She takes it gracefully and heads to the kitchen, her heart racing madly. It's a festive card adorned with mistletoe, something she would have chosen herself is she had opted to send out cards.

 _"Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire. It is the time for home. Merry Christmas."_

There is no clue as to the identity of the sender and Caroline can see why Bonnie would have thought the card was from her. She knows better, however, and she smiles when she thinks about the only person who can be responsible for this. As she heats up the chocolate, she sends out a quick text message with the simple words "Thank you." She receives a reply almost immediately and her face lights up when she reads his response. "You're welcome, love. I thought you should at least spend the second part of Christmas with your friends." The text is short and to the point, once again expecting nothing in return. She texts out a quick reply before taking the mugs of hot chocolate and joining her friends with a smile on her face. Little does she know that thousands of miles away, Klaus has the exact same smile on his face when he reads her final message. "Just so you know, the first part of Christmas was spent with a friend as well."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who review, favourite and follow this story. It means the world to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

I just wanted to let you all know that I have decided to expand this story to include more of Hope's time at the boarding school and to make sure that it corresponds with the events as seen in the fifth season of the Originals. If you are interested in the rewritten expanded version, then you can find it on The Originals page: s/12964960/1/Hope-in-the-Darkness. Thank you for understanding and hope to see you on the flip side!


End file.
